


Bittersweet

by Sashataakheru



Series: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2018 [20]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Antagonism, Christmas Dinner, D/s, Daddy/boi, Disobedience, Gen, Jealousy, Locked up, Master/Servant, Paddling, Punishment, Rivalry, Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2018, advent calendar fic, bratty submissives, weird au idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Taskmaster Advent Calendar Dec 21: SurprisesJames tries to be helpful with the Christmas feast preparations, but his master is surprisingly not okay with James just deciding what he wants to do, rather than follow his orders like a good little boy.





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [horselizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/horselizard/gifts).



> It’s been a day of summer solstice madness and we had a party tonight and it’s 1am and now I’m out of energy so, surprise! This is what you’re getting today. Happy solstice! <3

“Sir, I have taken it upon myself to ensure you, my beloved master, have only the very best desserts at your Christmas feast, sir, and I have three here I would like you to try, sir,” James said as he came in with a tray and knelt at Greg’s feet.  
  
“Oh, really? I didn’t know you cared that much. Does Alex know you’re doing this?” Greg said.  
  
“That’s not the point, sir!”  
  
Clearly not, Greg assumed. “What have I told you about not antagonising him, James? I need you two to work together, not be at each other’s throats all the time. You bully him, James, and don’t you shake your little head at me, because you do, James, you do, and when you go behind his back like this, you get him in trouble when he really shouldn’t be. And don’t think I don’t know you do this, because you do, and I want it to stop. I’m not asking you to be friends with him, just to do what you’ve been told to do, and nothing more. When my boys start deciding what I need doing without me telling them to do it, that’s when trouble starts. I’ve half a mind to paddle you for this.”  
  
“And here I was thinking I was doing you a favour by making sure your Christmas dinner was perfect! It won’t be perfect if the desserts aren’t right, sir!” James protested.  
  
“Okay, but that’s not what I asked you to do, James. I asked you to get the shopping list from Alex and get the shopping done. I did not in any way ask you to make desserts,” Greg said. “You are not my cook. You are my disobedient little brat who can’t follow orders and that displeases me. It displeases me greatly, you little shit,” Greg said.  
  
James sniffed disdainfully, but did seem to realise he might be pushing his luck. “I don’t see why I have to do the shopping. Why do I have to do all the errands, sir? Why can’t Alex do the errands? Isn’t that what his job is?”  
  
Greg grasped his chin tightly and James had the decency to look scared as his master glared at him angrily. “You do the fucking errands because I don’t trust you to do anything else just yet. Am I being clear, Acaster? If you want a better job, you’d better start being a better servant, or you’ll still be running errands a decade from now. Understood?”  
  
“Yes, sir, understood,” James said.  
  
Greg let go of his chin. “Go. Do. The. Fucking. Shopping. Now! And if I hear from Alex that you’re getting in his way again, I’ll fucking tie you up and lock you away and you’ll get no Christmas dinner at all. Don’t you dare try to say anything other than ‘yes, sir’ or I’ll paddle your hide until it’s bruised.”  
  
“Yes, sir,” James said.  
  
Greg could see the fear in his eyes now, and watched him bow, and get to his feet. Just as he was about to take the tray, Greg stopped him.  
  
“Oh, no, these are fucking mine, James. Now, get the fuck out of my sight, you fucking worm,” Greg said.  
  
James scampered away with another bow, and left him alone. Greg ate all the desserts and didn’t even bother telling James whether he liked any of them or not. And when James returned with the shopping, he gave him the empty bowls and told him he could do nothing except wash up for Alex in the kitchen until Greg said otherwise. James nearly started an argument, but wisely decided against it.  
  
And at the end of the night, when it was all over, Greg paddled James until he was wailing, just to make a point, and sent him to sleep in the bathroom as penance, locking him in to make sure he couldn’t get out. 


End file.
